


Benefits

by Merfilly



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joscelin reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GVSpurlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GVSpurlock/gifts).



Some days, with all the squabbling, all the politics, Joscelin wished he lived a true Casseline life. Phèdre was tied into the intrigues of court for life, though, and Joscelin's life was bound to her in all manners.

Still, there were some benefits. Pursuit of his mind's fitness, as well as rigorous training of his body, were easily at hand, living the life they did. Bringing Imriel up was just as rewarding to him, and then there was Phèdre herself.

A smile graced his lips as he looked up to see the lady of his heart. Yes, there were benefits.


End file.
